Arbiter Rein
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None New Contact(s) (A villain may choose one of the following contacts. The decision is permanent!) * Black Scorpion Black Scorpion, as you may already know, possesses a unique suit of power armor which secures his position within the Arachnos hierarchy. He commands the mechanical Tarantulas of Arachnos, no doubt in order to oversee the robotics technologies our technicians make upon these heavy combat units. Black Scorpion is assisted in part by Silver Mantis, a woman who shares his obsession with armored augmentation. Black Scorpion respects raw power, as long as you don't overreach yourself. * Captain Mako Captain Mako himself would like to meet you - be prepared. His reputation as a savage is not undeserved, for this mutant has performed many an unsavory task on behalf of Arachnos. He is cunning and relentless killer, and those who serve him should show no sign of weakness. He commands the Crab Spiders of Arachnos and can be found in the company of Barracuda, a minion nearly as callous as her master. Captain Mako respects other predators, everyone else is prey. * Scirocco Scirocco, the Desert Wind, is one of the more principled members of Lord Recluse's inner circle. He began his career as more of a freedom fighter than as a villain, but once he usurped the mystic Mantle of the Desert Wind, he became a major terrorist threat. He joined Lord Recluse soon after, and has since become a member of the inner circle. He often argues with the others, as he feels that villains don't have to be monsters to get the job done. I am certain Scirocco will be glad to hear of your decision. I will send word to him immediately. * Ghost Widow The deadly - and undead - wraith called the Ghost Widow is one of the most trusted members of Lord Recluse's inner circle. She was once a night widow assassin, but after her death she became something much more. Now, as a ghost she has been bound to Arachnos, and haunts the Rogue Isles hunting down the foes of Lord Recluse. She commands the Widows and Fortunatas of Arachnos, and is often protected by her bodyguard, the mutated creature called the Wretch. Information Arachnos Arbiter Arbiter Rein is responsible for instructing Destined Ones new to Grandville about the Arachnos Patrons: Black Scorpion, Captain Mako, Ghost Widow, and Scirocco. He is located almost directly below the Base Portal, at the level of the main courtyard. Initial Contact Arachnos welcomes you! Missions Briefing Before you choose a patron you should get a better idea of what each of them has to offer you. Go and read each of the plaques underneath the main statues of Black Scorpion, Captain Mako, Ghost Widow, and Scirocco. Once the decision is made it cannot be undone, so be sure to study the benefits of each very closely! Debriefing Now you are armed with the knowledge of each of the patrons, you should be able to make your choice. You should now know what each of the factions have to offer you, but if you are still uncertain you should go back to the patron plaques and read what they have to say. Remember: once you choose your patron, it will determine your allegiance within Arachnos from here on! You must choose which faction of Arachnos you wish to join. External Links * Category:Arbiters